


A Puzzle of Sorts

by HumsHappily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg is a father, M/M, Slow Burn, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: John needs a sitter for Rosie. Greg's daughter Francis needs to make a few extra pounds. Turns out that Rosie and Francis get along swimmingly. They share a love for puzzles, juice boxes, colorful tattoos and they both think that Greg and Mycroft should stop ignoring each other.





	A Puzzle of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a slow update. You've been warned. 
> 
> Also? I've missed ya'll.

“That’d be great, Greg, honestly.” John gave the man a look that was nothing less than sheer appreciation. “And she doesn’t mind?”

“Not at all. She started back at uni last month, wants to find a job to get a little pocket money. Something has to pay for all the hair dye. Spent all her money to go to Africa and study this past year. Sort of an extension of her gap year, spent the time volunteering at a health clinic.” Greg smiled proudly at the photo on his phone. 

“Impressive.” John nodded. “Bet you’re glad she’s back. I’ll message her later today and set up a time to meet. After I get his highness home. You finished, Sherlock?” 

Sherlock glowered at them both as he filled out another sheet of paperwork. “There is one remaining sheet.” 

Greg snorted. “John, you go rescue Rosie from Molly, and I’ll start untying Sherlock. He should be done by the time you’re back.” 

John hid a laugh, and left as Greg knelt down to undo the handcuffs holding Sherlock’s ankles to the chair. 

“You didn’t show John a recent picture of Francis,” Sherlock said, scribbling his signature on one last page. 

“Yeah, don’t have a recent one on my phone. That one is from her debs. Besides,” Greg said, looking up at him. “I figured you’d enjoy watching when he realizes Franny is a bit more like her da than he’d think. Consider it a present for doing paperwork. She does love to make a first impression.” 

Sherlock smirked, standing up as he was freed. “Excellent.”

**

“Sherlock, you’re going to be nice to Greg’s daughter. She’s coming over. Rosie? You be nice too! No deducing, either of you.” John dumped an armful of toys into a bucket, tucking it away.

“Yes, papa.” Rosie smiled, coming over to him and taking out the toys he’d just put away. “I was still playing trains.”

“I thought you were playing with the puzzle?” John asked, sighing. 

“No. It’s all done. And it’s boring. I did it too fast.” 

“I’ll get you another one then.” John sat on the couch, letting Rosie run the trains around his feet and legs as he pulled his computer to him, fingers pecking away at the keys. 

Sherlock emerged from the kitchen, perching in his chair and facing the door with a hidden smirk. 

“Sherlock, why are you smiling like that?” John asked, not even looking up from the screen. 

“Francis is here. She is prompt and never tardy. You like that.” 

“Well, it tends to be a good quality in a sitter. Scuse me love,” John carefully extricated himself from Rosie’s clutches as there were footsteps on the stairs, causing more than a few trains to crash. 

He opened the door as there was a knock, blinking in shock at the wash of color in front of him. “Uh...hello. Can...we-“

“Good afternoon, Francis,” Sherlock was smirking openly now, fingers steepled in front of his face. 

“She’s a rainbow!” Rosie cried excitedly. “I love it!”

“Hey, uncle Sherlock.” Francis laughed, offering her hand to John to shake. “I realize I’m not exactly what you were expecting from a sitter, but I am qualified. Francis Lestrade, call me Franny.”

John shook on instinct, still taking in the girl’s appearance. “You’re a bit taller than your da..”

“Yeah. More tattoos than him too. And my bike is better.” Francis grinned. “He thinks I’m trying to outdo him. I think I already have.” 

“Tea then?” John offered weakly.

“Sure.” 

Rosie took her hand, dragging her over to the sofa as John disappeared into the kitchen. Francis looked at Sherlock. “Is it the leather coat, or the hair?”

“Neither. I believe it is the sum of your parts.” Sherlock’s grin was wide. “You do make an impression.”

Francis grinned. “I know. Did Da just show John the debs picture or what?” She shrugged off her coat, laughing as Sherlock gave a satisfied nod. Rosie examined her arms, poking at the tattoos. “Just leave that one alone, hon, it’s new.” 

“Okay. Is that lady naked?” 

“Yes, she is.” 

“And is that a dragon?”

“Yep. Do you like them?”

“Yes. Can I have one?”

“Not until you’re eighteen,” John said, coming into the sitting room with a tray. 

Francis winked. “I’ll take you earlier. Don’t tell your papa.” 

Rosie grinned, attempting to copy her wink. 

John gave a pained sigh, passing out the mugs and setting one down on the ground for Rosie. “Only two biscuits, love.” 

“Okay, papa.” Rosie hopped off the couch, settling on a cushion with her mug and snack. 

“So. You’re in Uni?” John asked, clearing his throat.

“Yeah. I’m doing medical school actually. Da says you’re a doctor?”

“In my free time.” John said. “You want to be a doctor, then?”

“Yeah. Pediatric oncology. I love kids and I want them to have the best shot at life.”

“And your professors don’t mind your…appearance?”

“Oh they mind.” Francis grinned. “Until they see my test results. Then if they argue, I just tell them they’re close minded and won’t give me a chance because they can’t see past the tip of their own nose. Yes, I have colored hair, and tattoos, and a lot of earrings. I wear leathers and boots, and probably too many scarves for safety’s sake, but I’m good at what I do, and I make kids smile. “ She shrugged, eyes suddenly sharp where they were pinned on John. “So. If you want me as a sitter, you’ll have to give me a chance. I won’t take her on the motorbike, she’ll eat healthy and play outside. I’ll read to her, and play with her. And if you’re worried about danger, cause I know what kind of people Uncle Sherlock attracts, I know how to use a knife, a gun, and I’m a black belt. Da made sure of that. Any questions?”

There was a moment of silence, and then Rosie piped up, smiling at the adults. “What do you charge?” she asked. “Cause Papa and Lock got a case tonight that they wanna go see about.” 

Francis grinned. “Pretty cheap. Twelve pounds an hour.”

“So, how haven’t we met before?” John asked, reaching for his wallet. 

**

“So, Franny says she watched Rosie last night?” Greg said, watching Sherlock prowl around a crime scene. “Oi! Don’t touch that.”

“Yeah. Got home, and she’d cleaned the place, and made Rosie tidy her side of the room.”

“Still sharing upstairs?” Greg asked innocently. 

“I’ll sort things out eventually. Sherlock knows I’ll have to move.”

“Mhm. Right. Franny also said that you were a bit surprised by how she looked.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it, I just wasn’t expecting it. I mean the picture you showed me...”

“No one is. You should see the looks she gets when she comes to the yard,” Greg replied. “No one expects an Inspector's daughter who wants to be a doctor to look like that.” 

“I feel like I should apologize,” John replied. “She certainly put me in my place over it. As did Rosie this morning.”

“I’d have expected nothing less. And that would probably be best.” Greg gave a neutral hum. “She plays it off well, but it does irritate her quite a bit. She’s quick to anger with adults that don’t give her the time of day. Kids though. She’s amazing with them.”

“I realized that when Rosie wouldn’t stop talking about her.” 

“Franny would be an amazing mum. Unlike her own mother.” Greg sighed. “Still dunno how she turned out so good.” 

“Has she been living with her mother this whole time then?”

“Actually, she went and stayed with my sister in France for a few years. There was a school that she applied to, got a full scholarship, and practically begged to go to. So, we let her go. Once she was gone though, that was when the marriage really just imploded. Probably better she was gone for it.” Greg reached to his pocket automatically at the mention of his ex-wife, frowning as he came up empty. “She’s got me off the cigarettes again,” he muttered. 

“Can’t smoke at a crime scene anyway,” John said neutrally. “Well, now that I have a sitter besides Mrs. Hudson and Mol, you wanna start going for a weekly pint?”

“Sure, sure. Oh, hang on.” Greg moved away as Anderson called him, irate over something Sherlock had said.

**

“Franny! I’m home,” Greg called tiredly as he opened the door. “You here?” 

“Yeah! Made dinner! Hope you like tofu curry!”

Greg grimaced. “I uh, ate at work?”

Francis appeared, a bowl in her hands. “I’m joking, I made chicken for you. Come eat.” 

Greg smiled. “I love you.”

“You better.”

Francis disappeared back into the kitchen, and Greg followed, sitting down. “So, you like sitting for John?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. He and Uncle Sherlock uh…you know?”

Greg snorted, taking his bowl. “Not yet. Not ever if they don’t talk to each other.”

“Interesting. Seems to be a common problem around here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Greg asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh nothing.” Francis smirked. “How’s Mycroft doing?”

“I wouldn’t know. We don’t really ta-oi. Mind your own business. How’s Peter?” Greg said, gesturing accusingly with his fork.

“Broke up with him. We didn’t talk enough,” Francis grinned. “There’s a girl in my organic chemistry class though. She might just have a lot to say.”

Greg rolled his eyes. “Be safe.”

“Always am. You however, could stand to get out a bit more.”

“We aren’t having this conversation anymore,” Greg said, voice monotone. 

“We might not be, but I am.” Francis leaned forward, smiling mischievously. 

“And I am taking my dinner into the bedroom, then.” Greg went to stand, and Francis laughed, tugged him back down. 

“C’mon, sit and tell me about work. I’ll leave it alone.” 

Mollified, Greg sat down, reaching for a bit more sauce. “Well, this case was interesting. Body was found in a pond, but he suffocated, not drowned.” 

“Go on.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  



End file.
